The Serpent Child
by TheHollowWorld
Summary: A small memory from Orochimaru's childhood.


The sound of the wind was ear-splitting as the night wind howled maniacally. Its strength itself exceeded the child's force to keep standing steady on his feet and not to keep falling back upon the tough cold ground that by now tore the material of his black pants he was wearing. He stood up, over and over ever so deplorably, and most importantly, alone. Abandoned. Lost. If he was lost, it was merely a matter of the circumstances, for this young child knew where the path was leading him, nevertheless, having no home or parents indeed made him lost. Clouds hung oppressively in the heavens while the shades of the night drew along. Everything suggested the upcoming of an early storm. The child sighed, releasing a small amount of air through his lips. The wind was ever so chilly, if it was of a peaceful night, he could have seen his own breath. He stood back on and kept walking. The village was not far away. He looked upon the Moon while a shallow smile pondered upon his face. The night wind howled maniacally. The Moon casted hideous shadows upon the trunk of the trees among which he was walking, these leafless creations of nature were forced to droop sullenly, meeting the withered grass. He fell again upon the ground, scratching his knee with a piece of branch broken in two. He rose again with skin ensanguined which he did not clean up. He kept going, closer and closer to the village. He was almost there.

There was a knock on the wooden door. The Hokage rose from his chair. Time has long passed the day and thunder started outside. He was expecting nobody and nothing at this very hour. His white eyebrow cocked in curiosity. His instincts did not alarm him, for he believed only enemy could dare bother his slumber in the office. Yes indeed he was a man of lazy nights and during day he worked harder than anyone else in his village. His fingers curled around the handle and he answered the door. He was no one, although he looked from left to right, but not down.

"Hokage-sama." Spoke the child with a saturnine face and smile of a serpent.

The Hokage looked down, appreciating the politeness of the stranger.

"What are you doing here at this time of hour, child?"

"I came here.. I walked.." He spoke softly, as he glanced at his reddened knees, then he returned his gaze upon the face of the Hokage. " I came to the village.. They say my mother.. Was from here.."

The elder recoiled as he observed the child in complete astonishment. He could not walk in this weather, could he? He thought to himself, when his eyes traveled upon the scars his body could not hide.

"Who was your mother, son?" He asked, wishing he sounded warmer than he did in fact.

"I do not know much.. Only that she was from here. A kind soul. She cared for animals very much and had a good heart. That was all I was told." He smiled in all polite manners and bowed slightly in front of the Hokage.

"Hm.." The Hokage could not quite recall the face of his mother, as times were hard and battles were daily, casualties were common. Even so he wished to do something for the poor soul; for he has walked from afar and sought the place he could call home. The place that surely did not exist anymore. Yet, he had someone in mind who would be left with the orphan.

"Walk with me. I know someone who could be help of you. They are lacking a team member if I can recall correctly."

The child following him obediently through the stairs, until they reached the room of Anbus. It was rather a meeting room where councils were held and discussions were set free. Words and passion was strong, as much as the dream of bringing and maintaining peace in the Leaf village. He opened the door without knocking, for he knew there was only one person present at this time of the night. He was not an Anbu, yet he preferred the peace and quiet this room held with all its energy together.

"Sarutobi." The Hokage spoke as he stepped in.

The younger man turned and welcomed the Hokage in a polite manner. Then, his eyes beheld the pale faced child with hair black as crows.

"Who is he, Senju?"

"I do not know.. What is your name, child?"

"Orochimaru." He spoke with a faint smile crossing his serpent features.

"Orochimaru.." Sarutobi repeated.

" He came from afar. Walked in the gathering storm. I do not believe I could ask anyone else to take care of him, even for one night. I cannot watch this child. However.. I believe you can sense what I sense. That is why I considered you the best option for this matter. "

Hiruzen nodded, perceiving what the Hokage meant. Orochimaru was full of chakras, ever so high in level that was rather uncommon among children of his age. "Very well then."

"We shall talk about this tomorrow." The Hokage said and with that instant he left the room.

The child looked at the younger ninja. "How I shall address you?" He asked politely.

"Call me Sarutobi-sensei." Came a warm answer.


End file.
